Digimon From shadows to light Dusk's adventure 1
by Neo Cipher
Summary: a boy who has lived without family nearly all his life and lives with darkness goes through challenges but is helped by the Digidestend. when he will be one that is dark but very kind will the digital world be safe with this new addition. I do not own digimon
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first time but this takes place in the middle of adventure 1 of digimon when Myotismon just arrived in the human world I am also adding my own character i hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own digimon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 the Beginning**

"Is this what I truly wanted." looking at the destruction below him from on top of a building. "What is the matter?" Is what my partner asked as I stared down looking at all the flames in the area I see a group of people running out of the area with their digimon. "Let's go Lucemon we have work to do."

* * *

 **6 days earlier**

We find a 9-year old boy running through the alley from a group of adults that have tried and tried to get him to an orphanage but each time they have gotten close many times but he knows the alleys too well. This is there 5th attempt.

"Ha having trouble keeping up". The boy said as he as he jump a fence and climbed a ladder.

"There he is go after him cut him off I don't care we need to take that kid to the orphanage" an older adult yelled to the others.

"I think i lost them…." the boy stops to see that the some of the adults got in front of him. " great this is just getting better and better" the boy thinks to himself

"Sorry kid but you must be brought to the orphanage you are only 9-years-old you can't survive by yourself all alone" the adult say's

"To bad that you can't get me to go when you can't find me" the boy says coldly as he goes into the shadows and disappears

3

 **5 minutes later**

"Man those adults are persistent and annoying they should now it is a bad idea to get me to stay with others my one true friend and family is and always will be is the darkness. And the kids there knows it" as the boy said that he had no idea that he was being watched.

"interesting he claims that I wonder if it is true maybe I should follow and see what happens" the feline says to herself while watching from a roof.

The boy gets up from his resting place and goes to a park as the sun is going down "now I wait for the sun to go down so I am in my element" the boy says with a slight dark smile.

 **Meanwhile at Myotismon hideout**

"LORD MYOTISMON LORD MYOTISMON" A bat like digimon goes to myotismon we have good news.

"Speak demidevimon" myotismon says to him

"We may have found someone that can actually open that door that is sealed." demidevimon said to Myotismon

"Now that is good news where is Gatomon" Myotismon asks

"She is following the one as we speak what would you like for us to do."

Bring him to me and you better be right Demidevimon" Myotismon demanded.

 **Back At the park**

"The night sky is so peaceful and it can change in an instant. By the way i know you are there." the boy says as Gatomon walks up to him.

"So you noticed me how perceptive of you how long have you known i have been following you" she asks the boy.

"I have known since before i left the alley you are good at hiding i give you that so what do you want" the boy asks the cat digimon.

"I was observing and my master would like to invite you to join us make the world filled with the darkness" after Gatomon said that it peaked the boy's interest

"That sounds interesting but why do you want me to join" the boy asks confused but interested and seems to want to know more

"My master wants me to invite you over to join our cause everyone there like to use and be around the powers of darkness and i overheard you say that your only family is the darkness am I right". Gatomon says to the boy in and just stares into his dark cold emotionless eyes.

"What is your name anyway you never properly introduce yourself." the boy asks.

"I am Gatomon what is yours" she asks the boy

"I… I don't actually have a name I never had a name" what the boy says shocks Gatomon "anyway lead the Gatomon" the boy says as he puts his headphones and hood on

"Ok just follow me and I will bring you to our lord myotismon." she says as she starts to walk in the direction of her hideout with the boy following behind her.

While they are walking they did a bit of chatting both were passive aggressive to each other than the adults from the orphanage arrived and saw the boy. Both the boy and Gatomon took off running it took the about 2 minutes to lose them because it was night out witch was the boys element.

"I really hate those people they never learn" the boy said as he and Gatomon continued to the hideout.

* * *

 **At the hideout sometime late at night with the full moon out.**

The two walk into Myotismon's Chambers to see myotismon in his coffin with Demidevimon nearby. "My lord I brought the one you wanted"

Myotismon looks at the boy "a human interesting you wait out there for me to call for you." He tells Gatomon and demidevimon. They both bowed and left myotismon and the boy in the room.

"Now please tell me what the darkness means to you" myotismon asks

"Darkness is everything to me. It is my family and my one true friend. The darkness was there when I need it and the darkness is the one thing I find I can trust." he explained to myotismon.

"That is a very intriguing view on things what is your Name boy" myotismon asks

I don't have a name I never had a name all I have ever been called is freak monster and more only the darkness was there to comfort me.

"Do you mind if I call you Dusk" myotismon asks

"Dusk when the sun goes down and the light starts to fade I am fine with that name" Dusk says.

"Your hair and eyes suit you. One dark grey colored eye and one red colored eye with black, purple and red hair. Anyway would like to follow me I have something I want to show you dusk." myotismon opens a door behind his coffin and goes through with dusk following.

"Where are we going" dusk asks as they reach a large black door

"It is said that only the one with the one with most feelings for the darkness can open it i would like you to put your hand there and see if you can open the door" myotismon told dusk and explained what was going on.

"Ok i understand so just put my hand here" as he touches the door a lot of dark energy disbursed from it making a pitch black dust cloud for a few seconds and they walked in. dusk sees a black sword. Whistles **"** I like this thing **"** as dusk touches the sword it turns to pitch black energy and attaches itself onto Dusks arm making a darkness tattoo.

"You might like this book dusk" myotismon gives Dusk a book that was found on the floor and they also see a statue.

As dusk opens the book the statue broke apart releasing an angel like digimon.

"I cannot allow you to use the book unless you prove you are worthy of it gets in a combat stance.

"Alright then… IT'S FIGHTING TIME!"

Both the angel digimon and dusks fists collide but then the both suddenly stop

"You have a lot of dark energy you are allowed to wield the book and have me as a partner I am Lucemon the fallen angel digimon." Lucemon introduces himself.

"I am dusk a pleasure to meet you" as he says that a black and purple digivice and a purple tag and crest Appears in dusks hand out of the shadow

" so mind taking this copy of a tag and crest and help my men find and bring me the wielder of light. Oh and keep the book dusk it may come in handy

Both nod and start walking away as they walk away the book sends out some dark energy changing dusks clothes to a black and purple shirt black pants a black show looking cloak.

Dusk looks at himself in a mirror on the way out "I like my new look anyway let's move on and how do we know when the target is near." dusk asks so he knows what to look for.

"The tag and crest will start glowing when near the user of light" myotismon explained to dusk and Lucemon

"Got it let's go Lucemon we have work to do." dusk puts on headphones and drops out a window catching the polls and goes to the next all the way to the ground with Lucemon in the sky within hearing range.

* * *

 **2 days later**

Dusk is under a tree in a playground type area looking at the copy of a crest " man it is always hard to just find on person oh well might as well take a look at this book" dusk takes out the book he kept in his cloak opens the first page.

Lucemon just watches him with a slight smile and walks up. "I was wondering when you would look at the book partner. You will find many things interesting in it." Lucemon say's to dusk

"Might as well look at it since I have it right" dusk say's as he starts to read the book. He reaches a part of the book that shows him how to turn into something else using his emotion to use his new found powers.

After a few minutes he hears what seems to be a girl arguing with a few people in an alley nearby.

"Lucemon stay in the shadows till I give the word" dusk tells Lucemon as he walks to the alley to see a young girl about his age being bullied by a group of kids.

"Come on Kari let's hang out with us it will be fun" one of the boy's say trying to get her to go with them.

"No Ren I am not going with you I need to be heading home" she tries to get them to leave her alone

"Come on Kari we are not taking no for an answer" Ren to grab Kari's hand but suddenly gets punched and sent to the ground

"I think you overstayed your welcome I suggest you leave now" dusk says to Ren and his friends.

Ren gets up "who do you think you are" he says as he rubs were he got punched.

Dusk does not say anything else he just stands there staring at him with his red and dark grey colored eyes. Kari looks glad for the help.

Not much for talking are you, you weird two eye colored freak" Ren says

"Hay his eyes are not weird I think that his eyes are pretty and besides he is my friend" Kari says trying to defend the one who just helped her

"Guys take this weird eye colored freak out so we can go back to taking with Kari" his friends nodded and started to walk straight for Dusk.

The three boys tried to attack Dusk but all dusk did was dodge after the a few seconds Dusk then finally fought back first by punching one of the boys in the face knocking him out the second he kicked in the gut and then spin kicked him on the head knocking that kid out. As for Ren Dusk first caught him by the neck and through him into a wall knocking him out that way

"That was quick now what are you going to do partner" Lucemon flies over and asks.

Kari walks over to Dusk. "Thank you for your help but you may have overdid it a bit but anyway I am Kari"

"Your welcome I am Dusk I guess you're right I did probably overdo it a bit" both Kari and Dusk laugh a bit as they walk into the park together.

"What is going on why am I so calm around her I am not usually like this something about her just takes my worries away" Dusk thinks to himself.

"Hay are you one of Agumon's friend" Kari asks Lucemon curiously.

"Who is Agumon" dusk asks Kari

"He is my brothers partner digimon he is a digimon too is he not" Kari explains

Dusk checks the crest with no response and thinks "it was worth checking"

"Anyway you want to play with me "Kari asks Dusk witch catches him by surprise

"Go ahead and play Dusk have fun everyone needs to enjoy themselves once in a while" Lucemon Say to dusk who finally smiles and goes to play with Kari in the park.

"It is good to see him like that kids as young as him needs to enjoy themselves like this otherwise their emotions will never grow and if he does this he will be able to unlock more of his powers he gets."

Kari and Dusk are enjoying playing with each other for 3 hours "I need to go now" Dusk says to Kari. "Aw will you come back tomorrow" Kari looks at Dusk looking sad that he has to leave. "Sure I will come back tomorrow I promise" Dusk says with a slight smile.

"Let's head home Lucemon and continue tomorrow if that is alright." Dusk says. Lucemon nods and fly's Dusk back to base so they can get some rest.

As Dusk is heading to his room he encounters Gatomon "you seem to be more relaxed than usual Dusk" Gatomon say's "Do I really Gatomon guess I am a little more relaxed but that will not hinder me" Dusk says to Gatomon "it is not a bad thing I think it will be easier to do things while you are no longer stressed all the time goodbye for now dusk" Gatomon says as she leaves

Dusk arrives at his room and lays there lost in thought about Kari "why can't I stop think about Kari this is so frustrating."

"Looks like you like her a lot Dusk why else would you make such a fuss over it" Lucemon teased Dusk Making him turn a little red

"Forget it I am going to bed" Dusk turned away from Lucemon and went to bed"

"Yeah he totally likes her I wonder how this will turn out no matter what he chooses I will follow because he is my partner and friend I will not let myotismon harm him" Lucemon says as he leans back in a chair closes his eyes.

* * *

 **The next day**

Kari is waiting for Dusk at the park it has been a bit since she got there and she was starting to think he would not come then Dusk came walking into the park.

"Your here just like you said you would be" Kari says happily

"I promised I would come back didn't I not like i will break a promise am I right" Dusk said while smiling

"You two have fun now i will come get you later Dusk I Have some Work to do" Lucemon says as he flys away

1 hour later Gatomon see's Dusk in the park "what does he thinking he's supposed to be looking for the 8th child"

"Let him be Gatomon he needs time to be a kid and to build up his emotional feelings if he wants to be stronger want to watch and observe I will be in the shadows" as lucemon says that Gatomon was a little surprised but she remembered that he was the user of darkness

""These two are very strange" Gatomon says as she starts to watch

After a few minutes of Dusk and Kari playing Gatomon accidently got a little to close and knocked over a few trash can's Kari walk over to see Gatomon there

"Hello there are you one of agumon's friends" Kari asked Gatomon with Gatomon tries pulling of being an average cat

Dusk just stares in surprise to see Gatomon. Gatomon then runs off before she could be asked any questions.

"Aw she left" Kari says looking a bit sad

"Don't worry you are bound to see her again Kari." Dusk tells Kari

"She knows about Agumon could she be the 8th child if so why has Dusk not done a thing about her" Gatomon thinks to herself

"I need to head home would you like to come over Dusk." Kari asks dusk with happy eye's

"Uh sure I don't see any harm in that" Dusk say's to Kari as they walk to Kari's house still chatting.

They arrive at Kari's house after about a 10 minute walk

Kari goes to open the the door and stops. "Hey I know your there"

Gatomon gets surprised and hides behind the wall trying to keep up the ordinary cat act.

"You can come in if you want to Mom's not home" Kari says as he opens the door and walks in with Dusk and they sit on the couch.

On TV "weather experts Can't explain the unseasonable fog in fact they have no explanation for any of the bizarre weather we've been having including this heat wave."

5 minutes later

"Well she is not so bad for a human I can see why he is hanging around her better company than most digimon. "she thinks to herself as she jumps on the back of the couch and walk behind Kari "Still orders are orders and i am not going to be the who lets the eighth child get away" she thinks to herself

"Hi" Kari says surprising Gatomon "come here" Kari reaches for Gatomon witch shocks Gatomon and she falls off the couch with Dusk catching her and putting her on Karis lap.

At first Gatomon is mad at dusk for doing that but she suddenly feels Kari started to stoke Gatomons fur gently and after a few Gatomon fell asleep and the two kids started talking.

"Kari can i ask you a question" Dusk asks

"Sure what is it dusk" Kari "asks curiously.

"What do you think of darkness and the powers of darkness" Dusk asks wondering her take on it

"I find the darkness is neither good or bad it is the who uses it but what I think that darkness is ok since it balances the light and light balances the darkness on can not exist without the light.

"You are the first person i met that thinks like that I am glad" after dusk says that Gatomon wakes up and leaves

"Aw there she goes" Kari says as Gatomon leaves

"I need to go to Kari talk to you later." Dusk says with Kari waving goodbye.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 i am still new to this i also want this to be a long going series I will be working on the next chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the story i hope you like the little twist on my things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place 3 days after the last chapter right in the morning Dusk has seen Kari a few times but now let's see what happened.**

* * *

 **12 am.**

We find Dusk and Lucemon on the ground battling a Digimon that works for Myotismon.

"What is the meaning of this" Dusk demanded the Digimon to tell him

"Your help is no longer required you are now no use to Myotismon so it is time for you to die human. Twin sickles" The Digimon says as they attack

Dusk barely manages to dodge and Lucemon heads towards Snimon "Divine Feet" Lucemon yells out as he throws a spears that hits Snimon not defeating but really hurting him

"I am surprised you Lucemon will continue working for a human" Snimon said to Lucemon

Lucemon just laughed at Snimon. "I don't work for Dusk I Work with Dusk as a Partner." Lucemon Says to Snimon.

"Then i shall destroy you as well Green Sickle…" before Snimon finish Dusk Tattoo turns back into a shadow sword and Dusk interrupted the attack by stopping Snimon from attacking.

"You think you can stand up to me you are only human" Snimon says as he starts to push Dusk back easily.

"Dusk move it is time for this to be finished Grand Cross" as Dusk moves out of the way as Snimon is hit by ten super-heated spheres of light destroying Snimon.

"I don't like being attacked like that why don't we pay Myotismon a visit Lucemon"

"Very well let's go then and have a little chat he should be at the TV Station soon" Lucemon say's as they leave.

It takes about 15 minutes to get TV Station and they see Myotismon battling the Digi-destined with Lucemon grabbing and flying Dusk up and Myotismon saw them

"Aw good i need some assistance i will explain Snimon when we are done" Myotismon says towards Dusk and Lucemon

Dusk and Lucemon just fly up and prepare to fight"

"Metalgreymon let's go take down" Tai says

"Giga Blaster" Metalgreymon fire's his missiles at Myotismon

"Stop them Lucemon" Dusk says with shadows surrounding him Lucemon nods "Divine Feet" Lucemon throws a spear stopping the missiles and hitting Metalgreymon turning him back to Koromon

"Dusk is that you" Kari asks looking shocked to see him like this

Dusk see's Kari and both Lucemon and Dusk freeze in place but mostly dusk.

"Why are you doing hurry up and destroy them"

Dusk looks at Myotismon and then to Kari back to Myotismon and back to Kari trapped in his mind Kari looks both scared and sad to see him like this. Dusk then closes his eyes "Lucemon attack" he stops for a sec and everyone remains quiet. Then dusk opens his eyes "attack Myotismon.

"What." All the digidstand and Myotismon get shocked

"Grand Cross" Lucemon shoots 10 Fires ten super-heated spheres of light all hitting Myotismon

"What is the meaning of this Dusk Lucemon" Myotismon demanded.

"A few actually Myotismon one you sent a Digimon to kill me. Two I will not let you lay a finger on Kari. Three I will protect my opposite and finally I don't like being played for a fool" As Dusk says that his whole body gets surrounded by dark energy and sends it to Lucemon at the same time Angemon and Angewomon attack with hand of Fate and celestial arrow while Lucemon throws another spear with divine feet destroying all but Myotismon mask.

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

"Dusk thank you for helping i am glad you are here" Kari says with her smile back

"Sorry for almost attacking you Kari." Dusk says looking little down for what he almost did

"It is fine you choose what side you are on that's all that matters right" Kari says as she laughs a bit with Dusk joining in.

"Kari get away from him" tai says as he sees the pendant around Dusk's neck

"Why Tai?" Kari asks confused.

"He is a darkness user and how do we know he will not betray us after he is done her like he did to Myotismon" Tai says

"Yeah that is what darkness user do" Koromon Says

"Why would he if he just helped us" Kari asked.

"Hey you are the one that got in the way when everyone tried to escape yesterday." Sora says loud enough for everyone to hear

Dusk looks at Sora "And you are the one with the Birdramon who fled and left your friend" Dusk explained.

"Ok that's it" Mat said as he throws a punch hitting Dusk Causing him to take a combat stance (similar to the one Marcus uses)

Dusk then throws a punch hitting Mat and they started fighting along with their Digimon. Matt's Digivice starts glowing

"Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon"

"Garurumon Digivolve to Weregarurumon"

"Divine feet" Lucemon throws a spear "Wolf Claw" WereGarurumon stops the spear. Then WereGarurumon then attacked " **Engetsugeri"**

Dusk gets hit and gets pushed back rubbing the part of his face that got hit. Dusk looks to see Lucemon about to be hit by a strong attack. Dusk ignores Matt and runs in front of Lucemon bring out his black shadow sword doing his best to stop the attack but is flying into Lucemon and hitting a building with the building collapsing it on top of them

"Look out matt" yelled as the building fell onto Lucemon and Dusk"

Everyone is shocked at what happened. They all then followed Kari to try digging them out but it was useless there was too much rubble and it was too heavy. Tai and the others saw sad Kari was as they started to go to were the adults and other kids were.

* * *

 **The same day but now 666**

The Digi-destined are now in in the starting their fight with VenomMyotismon as the fight goes on we find two people a human and a Digimon on a building looking down on the battlefield where the fight caused a few places to be on fire

"Is this what I truly wanted." looking at the destruction below him from on top of a building. "What is the matter?" Is what my partner asked as i stared down looking at all the flames in the area i see a group of people running out of the area with their Digimon. "Let's go Lucemon we have work to do." they both step off the roof and went into a dive with Lucemon grabbing his partner about half way down and head towards the battlefield.

"You think you could beat me" Venommyotismon voice can be heard for miles.

"This won't be easy" Angemon said "No one said it would be" Angewomon replied to Angemon

Venommyotismon started attacking (with the attack he used in the show) Angemon spun his staff blocking an deflecting the attack while Angewomon makes a shield of holy light witch deflect the attacks

"Hey why is that digimon so much bigger than the others" Izzy's father asked

"Search me" Izzy turned his computer on "hmm I thought he was fully evolved but he found a way to Digivolving into an even higher level some kind of mega-ultimate level" Izzy explained

"That's not fair it is like changing the rules in the middle of a game" matt protested

Suddenly Venommyotismon is punched right in the head knocking him to the ground. "Hello there i think you are not supposed to be alive Venommyotismon" Dusk said as everyone looked to him shock one of his arms is covered in a strange black energy with Lucemon holding him in the air.

Dusk you're alive" Kari said happily

"No time for reunions think to what the prophecy said we shall hold him off' dusk said as Lucemon descended and put him down

"How are you going to do that with a rookie" Tai asked

Dusk just looks at Tai with a smirk "like this Tai" Dusk looks over to Venommyotismon "Lucemon change you form into chaos" suddenly both Lucemon and Dusk got covered in shadows then disappeared and Lucemon has taken a new form. Lucemon now had a white shirt with a gold crest type pendent on his chest, black jacket black pants and white boots. He has white angel like wings on his right and bat like wings on his left.

"Now let's go Lucemon" Dusk said as Lucemon and dusk gets to a high point and makes his shadow sword appear from the shadow mark on his right arm.

"So you think you are strong because you are big do you let's take you down a peg or two. TERRIBLE DANCE!"" Lucemon says as he makes a roundhouse kick right on Venommyotismon face.

"TYRANT SAVAGE!" Venommyotismon swings a flaming claw at Lucemon and dusk jumps and swings his shadow sword at Venommyotismon cutting his arm witch instantly healed. "This might be a problem"

"I agree we need to be careful one wrong move and we are goners." Lucemon said

"I am still not use to these abilities so yeah i agree but let's try to see what we can do Lucemon." they both agreed.

* * *

 **Back with the group.**

"Ok Izzy what did the prophecy say about angels Izzy" Matt's dad asked

"What does the prophecy say" Izzy's mom asks

"Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen." Izzy explained "Ok is Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy…"

"Then who are the one they've been sent to protect?" Izzy's dad asks

"That must mean T.K. and Kari." "The angels of will shoot arrows at their loved one"

Suddenly Dusk lands on the ground and slide into the shadows of a building and Lucemon is getting back up after being hit to ground

"That hurt a lot" Lucemon said while dusting off his shoulders

"Dusk you ok" Kari asked looking in the direction that Dusk slid

"Yeah i am fine" Dusk says witch made Kari look up and see him on a roof. "You angel digimon must shoot arrows of hope and light at your brothers and a miracle will happen.

"But why would you want them shooting arrows at the sounds dangerous to me." Izzy Says

"There angels they are meant to hurt to hurt evil and help the good" Dusk explained.

"What do you think" Matt asked Tai

"It's worth a shot and we owe him for dropping a building on him." Tai says

"Kari, T.K." Tai and Matt said together.

"You sure you want us to?" T.K. asks concerned

"Let's see these Arrows of Hope and Light" Tai tells them

"You have to get them to shoot at us" says Matt

"They will only do it if you tell them to." Tai Explains

"You really want them to shoot you?" Kari asks

"What if you get like dead or something" T.K. ask

"Never happen Right" Matt said as he looked at Tai.

"Right" Tai agreed

"Okay. Angewomon" Kari said

"Angemon listen up. I know this may sound crazy… But shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows" T.K. says

"You too Angewomon" Kari said

"He's right" Angemon says

"Sound crazy, but…" both Angemon and Angewomon turn to face Matt and Tai

"Wait are you sure about this" Gabumon asks

"What if the prophecy's all wrong" Agumon said

"You guys want a miracle to happen or not?" Tai asked

"Yeah miracles require a little faith." Matt added "Scared Tai?"

"No, at all How about you Matt?" Tai asked

"Of course not. Piece of cake, but maybe i will just hang on to you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything." Matt said as he grabbed Tai's hand

"Yeah right and I will do the same for you buddy" Tai said as he grabbed Matts hand.

"One miracle" Angemon said "coming up" Angewomon finished and they both through their arrows at Tai and Matt. With a bright light appearing from both Matt and Tai Venommyotismon was surprised to see what happened

"Agumon warp Digivolve too"

"Gabumon warp Digivolve too"

T.B.C.

* * *

 **Yes this chapter is a little shorter because I want to make sure I have more to write. I am doing my best to follow the story with my twist to it but man who thought Dusk could survive a building collapsing on top of him. Next time we will find out how they beat Venommyotismon and dusk will have a lot of explaining to do but anyway I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

13

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter it will continue were the last chapter ended but will Dusk get a chance to explain to the others how he survived is the question and will dusk and lucemon learn the origin of the book dusk Carries around.**

"Agumon warp digivolve to….. WarGreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon"

The light disappears and reveals two new Digimon.

"Who are they" Izzy's mom and dad asked

"Let me see the one with gold armor is Wargreymon a Dragon warrior digimon whose body is covered by clad in armor and wields gauntlets with claw in each hand he attacks with Great Tornado and Gaia Force." Izzy explained to everyone" Let's see The other is MetalGarurumon an android wolf like digimon his attacks are Metal Wolf Claw and Garuru Tomahawk." Izzy says

"All right we have a chance" Matt said

"Yeah let's get them" Tai exclaimed

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charged at Venommyotismon with some help from lucemon. Dusk went down to where Kari was standing and started to watch the fight. WarGreymon charged and rammed Venommyotismon back to the TV station

"Way to go Wargreymon you creamed him, I think" Izzy says

"Look there they go. Get after him Wargreymon" Tai says

"Put his lights out" Says

"Ice Wolf Claw" MetalGarurumon shoots missiles and freezes Venommyotismon but all Venommyotismon did was shatter the ice just to be punched in the face by Lucemon doing little to Venommyotismon.

"Frozen solid" both T.K. and Matt said together

"Do your best lucemon you are fighting a mega" Dusk Says now holding left Arm

"Well that did not work" both Lucemon and MetalGarurumon says

"Your miserable attempts to destroy me have failed now you will pay" Venommyotismon Say's With an evil laugh as he starts to attack with chaos flame that knocked down a part of a building making the car the group was in turn and flip onto the back of the car.

"Everyone out of the car" Matt's dad said as they started to run.

Wargreymon then tries to charge Venommyotismon again but gets hit away. Angewomon got hit by part of a building that got sent flying by Venommyotismon. Metalgarurumon shot his missiles doing little but managed to make him even angrier. Angemon tried to attack and was swatted away like fly and lands near the parents.

"Mom, Dad I'm coming" Izzy yelled out

"Izzy look all the others have digivolved too" sees Joe's Sora and Mimi's digimon. "There's Ikkakumon and Togemon and Birdramon I'm going in.

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon"

"Everyone attack at the same time" Wargreymon say's

"Okay how about a little NEEDLE SPRAY!" Togemon yells out

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"METEOR WING!"

"ELECTROSHOCKER!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"GRAND CROSS!"

All attacks hit Venommyotismon slowing him down

"And now to wind thing up..." Wargreymon says as he starts to spin rapidly and attacks" MEGA CLAW!" as Wargreymon hits the spot where all the attacks hit Venommyotismon Grunts in pain and then yells out in pain as Wargreymon goes straight through him. Venommyotismon drops to his knees from the attack

"That did it" Matt's dad says

Wargreymon stops spinning and looks down to Venommyotismon was.

"UH-OH" Sora says

Venommyotismon is on one knee growling and then stands up and yells "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? HA HA! YOU HAVE ONLY AWAKENED THE BEAST WITHIN!" he said as something appeared blocking the hole they made.

"AAH" Mimi yelled

"What is that thing" Tai asked

The thing on Venommyotismon Growls at them then uses a new attack sending the digimon away.

"Now i will consume all you Digidestined you stood in my way for the last time" Venommyotismon yelled out.

Mimi thinking "it can't end like this"

Matt thinking "I've let everyone down Again"

Sora thinking "I wish I could have done more"

Izzy thinking "It's impossible he could have survived that"

Joe thinking "Maybe we should surrender"

T.K. thinking"This is scarier than the movies!"

Kari gasps.

Dusk thinking "I will not lose to this guy i refuse to lose to someone that used me"

Tai thinking "I will never give up"

Suddenly all the crests stated glowing and the shadow on Dusks arm glowed as well

"Huh? My crest" Tai said surprised "everybody look at you crests their all starting to glow"

Everyone looked their crests and Dusk looked at his right arm. Then suddenly beams of light came out of the crest grabbing hold of Venommyotismon and the shadow on Dusk's arm went flying and grabbed Venommyotismons wings.

Venommyotismon tried to struggle out of the beams of light and the shadow "curse you Digidestined Curse you and your lousy crest. Let go! Let go!

"Look at that mega freaky I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's actual form. Wargreymon.

(Hey digimon Stars playing)

"Pass me the ball" Wargreymon said

MetalGarurumon passed the part of the Brocken TV station that was in the shape of a ball to lucemon who kicked over to Wargreymon.

"Nice pass" Sora said

"Shoot" all the Digidestined and Dusk said

Wargreymon kicked into Myotismon."TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon throws his attack to Myotismon.

"METAL WOLF CLAW"" Metalgarurumon attacked at the same time as Wargreymon

Both attacks hit Myotismon and destroyed him. And everyone starts cheering

"We did it Tai, We did it yay" Koromon said

"Wasn't that cool, Matt?" Tsunomon asked

"Great job Tsunomon" matt said

"Look a stray digimon" Mimi pointed out

"Don't you recognize me I was Gatomon what do i have to do cough up a furball." Salomon said

"That's Salomon the rookie form of Gatomon isn't she cute much more cuddly than ultimate for of Angewomon" Kari says

"I guess just like lucemon she used up all her energy in the fight that is probably why they are in the rookie forms again" Dusk explains

"Hey um Dusk sorry about the fight and drooping a building on you" Matt said apologizing

Dusk just looks at Matt with no sign of any anger about "what's it matter it is in the past let's just look forward ok." Dusk says with a friendly smile.

"Yeah sure" Matt said

"Hey look the sky is clearing up" Sora says and everyone looks up.

"What the" Dusk says as he sees the sky

"Hey no way" T.K. says

"That's impossible there's a giant island floating in the sky upside down" Joe states

Kari gasps hand grabs her brother's arm

"Things just keep getting weirder" Tai says

 **(About 15 minutes later)**

Dusk is still staring at the sky then lucemon Fly's over to him

"Funny I thought my home was supposed to be right side up" Lucemon Joked about getting a Laugh of Dusk

"So what now, there is absolutely no way i am staying here." Dusk told lucemon.

"Then I say we catch up before they leave without us." Lucemon said as they joined the group as they were going up through the Digi-Gate

""Hey it's that kid" A orphanage worker said

Dusk looks down at the people "Still can't keep up" Dusk says as he is being pulled through the Digi-Gate.

 **(Somewhere In the digital world.)**

"Uh my head were am I?" Dusk asks

"Looks like we were separated from the Digidestined Dusk" Lucemon says as they look around find they are in a desert.

"Well then looks like we will have to look for everyone." Dusk explains to Lucemon.

"Yeah i guess we do" Lucemon says lost in thought

"Hey everything ok Lucemon" Dusk ask

"Not sure something just does not seem right."

As Lucemon says that a group of small digimon crawled out of their hiding places

"Ever since the dark masters took over everything has been tragic they created Spiral Mountain. They are very powerful and very dangerous. They control Spiral Mountain and now rule the digital world with their evil." an elderly digimon said to them.

"Ok so are they really that strong" Dusk asks staring at the small digimon with his cold dark multi-colored Eyes.

"Yes they are no one can match their power not even the ancient warrior of darkness with his **Grimoire of the lost light** " A pair of Black Gatomon said.

"Wait you mean this kind of book" Dusk pulls out his book and shows it to the two Black Gatomon.

The two Black Gatomon were shocked to see the **Grimoire of the lost light** "were did you get this and how are you not consumed by pure Dark energy from opening that book" They both asked.

"Got it when i met lucemon I never knew what it was called till now." Dusk explains

"I didn't even know..." lucemon gets interrupted

" **Puppet pummel"**

The group gets blown away as the attack collided with the ground near Dusk and Lucemon with Dusk sliding back.

"Who the heck are you" Dusk demanded

"I'm Puppetmon I'm one of the four dark masters" the Puppetmon stated

"Good saves me the trouble of hunting you down" Dusk says

"What do you mean you think you can beat me don't make me laugh"Puppetmon stated

As the sun was starting to go down in the horizon "Lucemon Let's go" Both get surrounded by dark energy and lucemon Digivolved to Lucemon chaos mode.

"Now let's see what you got" Lucemon Says.

"Terrible Dance" Lucemon charges and roundhouse kicks Puppetmon doing little to him

"Ha nice try Flying Cross Cutter" throws the cross on his back hitting Lucemon and returning to his hand.

"Lucemon you okay" Dusk asks

"Yeah i am fine that was a surprise let's try this again." Lucemon gets out of the rubble noticing the digimon from before were hiding near the area. "We need to hurry this up Dusk"

"Yeah i agree" Dusk say's looking ready to get into combat.

"Let's go PARADISE PUNCH" Lucemon charges Puppetmon punching him in the face.

"You don't learn that well do you PUPPET PUMMEL" Puppetmon hits lucemon right on the chest causing him to gasp for air but then Puppetmon gets slashed on the back. "OW what hit me." Puppetmon says as he turns to see Dusk with a sword in his hand

"Sorry can't let you keep pounding my friend like that" Dusk then holds his side with his free hand.

"This is a lot of fun sorry I have to end this PUPPET PUMMEL" Puppetmon yells out as he jumps and shoots Dusk and Lucemon. "There and they thought they could win" Puppetmon says while leaving the area.

 **(15 hours later)**

Dusk slowly starts to wake up

"Uh where am I." Dusk says as he sits up and notices he is in a dark room lit by crystals on the walls

"You're finally awake it was quiet stupid to fight one of the four dark masters with that injury you know" the Blackgatomon from before said to Dusk

"So you noticed i thought i hid that petty well were is lucemon" Dusk says

"Lucemon will be fine he is resting i am surprised you survived how did you survive. "The Blackgatomon asks.

"The big flaw Puppetmon made was 2 thing one casting a shadow on the area the second was not paying attention to the battlefield. When Puppetmon attacked he cast a shadow in the area which I took advantage of and moved to a point in view but it was not far enough to escape the blast." Dusk explained

"Do you still think you can take them alone because you did not do so well last time against one" Blackgatomon said wondering how Dusk would respond.

"Funny thing is i am not alone i just got separated from the people i was with but i do find being alone is easier" Dusk said.

Blackgatomon sighs "then you should more about that Grimoire of yours it may help in the future but try not to over work yourself I will not patch you up next time." Blackgatomon said while walking out of the room."

"Heh it's funny I never thought about this book all that much might as well see what is all in it" Dusk says as he opens the Grimoire.

 **(In the other room.)**

"So that is how strong the dark masters are and probably stronger i better do what I can do to get my old power back" Lucemon says as he sits in a chair thinking of the fight

Blackgatomon walks into the room "Are you sure it is wise to be paired up with a human Lucemon i do not think a human can help you get stronger." Blackgatomon said looking irritated that she had to help a human.

Lucemon looks over to Blackgatomon "Now, Now humans are not that bad and Dusk there once he learns how to use the books powers he can strengthen not only himself and me but other digimon too." Lucemon says with a smile "He might be able to turn you back to the ultimate form you use to have." as Lucemon says that Blackgatomon head perks over.

"I may look at humans differently if that is true" Blackgatomon says as she goes back too her serious look "Like i said may not saying I will" Blackgatomon leave the room.

Lucemon sighs "she will come around eventually." Lucemon says to himself.

 **(15 days later)**

We find Dusk Working on his fighting style. Dusk has learned how to change the shadow weapon on his arm into many different weapons. Dusk was a remarkable fighter but the one thing he could not do easy was to stop caring he had a habit of caring about honor at the wrong time. But now we see a Blackgatomon walking down the hall.

Blackgatomon is walking to the training hall. "The boy is better than I thought at this rate he will be stronger than most ultimate level digimon and if he can actually help me regain my Ladydevimon form I guess I should help in his training." She says as she walks into the training room.

Blackgatomon walks into the room to see Dusk is in combat With a Buraimon they are both locked in sword combat. The Buraimon swings down and block just in time to see the other sword heading horizontally at Dusk and dusk dropped part of his guard and caught the blade with his hand.

"You may be strong but you are careless Dusk, blocking and then catching a blade with you hand is an amateur way of fighting and a good way to get yourself killed" the Buraimon said before backing off and putting his swords away"

"Well it look like he doesn't care about samurai fighting he seems to like force and beat hi opponent in his own way just like an old friend did" Blackgatomon then says backing Dusk.

"Buraimon just looked at Blackgatomon "and how often did that backfire on him"

Dusk then stands up from the ground holding a cloth and spun it around his hand. "I may have stopped you with my bare hand but I will do what it takes to prevent that kind of damage."

Buraimon just flies off after hearing that and disappeared from view leaving Blackgatomon and Dusk there with Blackgatomon a little annoyed.

"Sorry about Buraimon an old friend fought like you once and was defeated in a way that was very brutal." Blackgatomon said while looking sad.

"Yeah I can understand that but what is your story Blackgatomon" Dusk asks

Blackgatomon stopped for a bit and went silent and for a good five minutes there was silences but then Blackgatomon broke the silence. "It happened 15 years ago me, Buraimon, and our friend Duskmon were on a mission we were traveling and fighting enemy forces because we were the best assassins around but we kind of picked a fight with the four dark masters."

"I see that must of been rough." Dusk asked

"Yes it was even though we were good for a while back then I was a Ladydevimon the fight lasted for a few days we fought only two of them Duskmon took the hard job in fighting Piemon I took on MetalSeadramon with Buraimon we did well to take him on but it took little time before we lost. I was forced into this state you see me in now Buraimon was defeated as well then when we looked at Duskmon he was still fighting Piemon but they were in a sword lock they then Piemon swings a sword just like Buraimon did to you and Duskmon blocked the same way you did allowing him to be hit with a powerful attack witch since he was a mega level and beating and destroying Duskmon the one who had given me the power to digivolve and my best friend." Blackgatomon explained what happened to dusk

"Duskmon seems to be a very interesting Digimon and from what you said we seem to be a lot alike."

Blackgatomon Laughs a bit "yeah but he didn't really care for honor he would use any trick he could muster so please don't play nice your powers will grow the more darkness there is with you. So in a fight do not let your enemies get the upper hand."

Dusk sighs and thinks for a sec "We will see what happened." Dusk says as he bows too Blackgatomon and leaves the area.

"He sure is interesting isn't he Blackgatomon" Blackgatomon gasp in shock since she was not expecting Lucemon

"Geeze you scared me Lucemon" Blackgatomon says as she regains her composure

"Sorry but it looks like you are becoming more open to Dusk Blackgatomon" Lucemon says while laughing a bit.

"Maybe a little but he still has a long way to go i hope he takes the advice" Blackgatomon said

"You and me both Blackgatomon" Lucemon replied.

 **The next day**

Buraimon is walking down to the training where he is to continue Dusks training but gets stopped by Blackgatomon.

"Buraimon you will not find dusk here he is gone at the moment along with lucemon" Blackgatomon says to Buraimon

Buraimon gives a glare at Blackgatomon "He did not go to fight the dark masters again"

"How should I know they left early this morning" Blackgatomon said to Buraimon

"He will get himself killed." Buraimon said with anger in his voice

"Don't jump to conclusions Buraimon that has never been your way let's see what happens." Blackgatomon says with her dark smile

 **Meanwhile with Dusk**

"So you think you can take this opponent on remember he does no exactly play fair" Lucemon reminds Dusk

"I can't Keep playing nice forever i know that but the only way for me to start acting like I should I need to be pushed past my limits and the best way to do that is to fight someone trying to kill me and what better than one of the four dark masters servants." Dusk says explaining his reasoning to his partner.

"Ok then I am right behind you partner." Lucemon says as Dusk gets up bringing his sword out

" **LETS GO** " They both say as the charge the soldiers in there way.

 **To Be Continued….**

Ok this was an interesting one Dusk is getting better and he has also learned a thing or two about Buraimon and Blackgatomon and apparently he acts like an old friend of theirs. But what will happen to the Digidestined Find out on the next digimon digital monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi neo here sorry if i am not making these at a constant pace but it is hard for me to ind time to write. But i will do what i can I also plan to make each chapter longer the best i can and feel free to give me an idea or to i might implement them.**

 **I do not own digimon.**

 **Well anyway here is chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok then I am right behind you partner." Lucemon says as Dusk gets up bringing his sword out

"LETS GO" They both say as the charge the soldiers in their way. As they ran through the horde of digimon fighting their way to the general leading this part of the army.

After a about five minutes the enemies started to lose ground and that is when a digimon that has a body in shape of a star. "You think you can just waltz on in here and take this place out"

Dusk turns over to the digimon "that the one we are looking for Lucemon" Dusk asks His partner and he just shakes his.

"No that is the one that is second in command that is Dark Super Starmon a powerful digimon but not the strongest." Lucemon explained as he moved out of the way. "You said you wanted to battle them alone so i will be here and watching." Lucemons flies over to a pillar and sits on it.

DarkSuperStarmon started to laugh at what Lucemon said and looks at dusk "you think you can take us down that is very funny good luck with that. Schwarz nebel" Dark Super Starmon shouted making a fog of darkness making everything pitch black "Now you're in my own field of fighting now." Dark Super Starmon then goes to punch dusk through the darkness. He then noticed that Dusk suddenly caught his attack with his bare hand.

Dusk then looks at Dark Super Starmon and Dusk his eyes seem to be glowing black and the same with his crest. "You know you talk too much" Dusk then swings his fist that is shrouded by darkness and punches Dark Super Starmon sending him flying.

Dark Super Starmon gets up shaking his head "You... What are you? You should not be able to see or hit me in my domain." Dark Super Starmon says as he prepares the next attack.

Dusk sighs and turns his body to face him generating his shadow sword "Come on at me i came here for a reason and you are in my way." Dusk says even though he new this was not going to be easy.

The fight from there was a tough one for Dusk mainly because he is just human Dark Super Starmon then Dark Explosion causing the area to explode around him Dusk back but he Dusk managed to get back up and changes his shadow sword into a scythe unknowingly and attacked Dark Super Starmon and nails a direct hit on him.

"Dark Network" Suddenly Dark sphere's shot and barley missed Dusk and Dark SuperStarmon "yeah I don't see why it is so hard to deal with one kid" the new digimon said

"You must be this areas general interesting and what is with the Elvis accent" Dusk says as he returns his weapon to his arm. His eyes no longer glowing black and his crest stops glowing as well.

"Etemon! What are you doing here" Dark Super Starmon says.

"I don't see why I had come out because should have been able to take him out aha" Etemon then looks at dusk " So you came here to fight me A. Well I don't see why not but first things first DARK NETWORK" Etemon then shoots his dark spheres at Dark Super Starmon Destroying him "Now i am totally fine with fighting you now aha."

Dusk just looks at Etemon then looks to wear Dark SuperStarmon was and back to Etemon. "I now see what the other digimon mean when they spoke of you but I will finish what i started." Dusk say but then Lucemon spoke from behind him.

"Hey don't forget now he is tricky" Lucemon says still sitting on the pillar.

"I know." Dusk then looks up and smiles "looks like it's about time for my power to shine" Dusk laughs a bit.

"Hey now what's so funny CONTINENTAL CRUSH" he tries to use his attack but Dusk seems to have disappeared "uh hey now where'd he go" Etemon looks around trying to find Dusk.

Out of nowhere Etemon gets cut across the back. Etemon then turns to see Dusk Getting ready for another swing of his shadow sword noticeably stronger than before "DARK NETWORK" Etemon shot his attack and it collided with the sword point blank causing an explosion nocking Dusk to the ground.

"Very clever but that will not happen again "Etemon is over Dusk about to punch him while he is on the ground.

Duck removes his sword and covers his small arm in shadows and pushes himself away "That as to close"

"Don't relax just yet Etemon then pulls his fist up for a punch which then makes contact sending Dusk into and through a wall. "See like I said i is just a kid and can't do much"

Dusk is hurting but manages a smirk and when Etemon look to see what's going on Dusk drops his handful of dirt on top of him Etemon drops dusk from his grasp "oh not that is just not cool" he yells as he tries to get the dust out of his eyes and realizes why that worked "hey now where are my sunglasses.

"You should watch what you have on you." Dusk says as he hold his left arm while wearing Etemons sunglasses.

(Flashback)

"You see our friend Duskmon was the opposite of you he would do anything to win from blindsiding his opponents or turning on his commanders he would use dirty tactics from throwing dirt into people's eyes or stealing something from his opponent mid battle he would fight to win he did not care what or how he did it"

"I see BlackGatomon so why are you telling me this there must be a reason" Dusk asked curiously

"Because you and you're crest match him so much the only difference is how you fight and I wish for you to get stronger with your abilities and so does Lucemon if you can fight the way the crest of darkness should be used." BlackGatomon says looking calmer than her usual self

"Ok well that will be hard for me but not impossible and I understand why lucemon would want me stronger but why you as well." Dusk looks at BlackGatomon and noticed that she seemed surprised he did not know.

"Your digivice is special" a voice from came from the hall it was Buriamon "you are aloud multiple digimon and able to help them digivolve BlackGatomon wishes to reach her ultimate form again but lacks the power since she only had that for thanks to Duskmon."

"So what do you think should be done" Dusk asks seriously now.

"When battling someone do what it take that is all I have to say" Buriamon says

"You will know what to do when the time comes dusk just one thing if you fight someone stronger than you focus on you element at night you have the advantage to the things Buriamon said good luck.

(Flashback ends)

"You are in my element with shadows all over I have the ability to use them the way I need them to but Lucemon I need you can take this fight over" Dusk says leaning on the Pillar

"Sure thing Divine Feet" Lucemon swings a sword of light striking Etemon.

"That hurt well how about you try my DARK NETWORK" Etemon shot his dark sphere and Lucemon just used his wing to deflect it. "Well that was not supposed to happen Continental crush"

"Time to end this Etemon" as Lucemon said this he was hit by the attack that made Lucemon a little mad "you better get what you need dusk because this ends now GRAND CROSS" 10 super-heated spheres at Etemon.

As Etemon is destroyed by Lucemon Dusk pulls his Black digivice out and absorbs the darkness data and lets the rest go. "Data fully scanned new feature available soon" comes from the device and Dusk just looks at it.

"Is something the matter Dusk" Lucemon just looks at his partner

"Huh no I just lost in thought but aren't you supposed to have a thing call a zero unit or a digital hazard?" Dusk asks as he looks at his digivice with Lucemon on it as a image.

At first Lucemon seemed surprised that he knew what they were called but came to a realization "so how do you know about those Dusk"

"This thing told me" shows Lucemon what is on his bio of the digivice. "I also read in the book that you are the only digimon to possess both of these"

Lucemon just smiled "yeah I have them I just can't access them at this time I do not have the power at the moment to control it." Lucemon explains "well any way we should head back before the two send a search party" Lucemon jokes

"Yeah let's go uh why some of the mountain is disappearing" Dusk points out.

"I guess one of the four dark masters was defeated" as Lucemon said that a strand of data just goes into Dusks digivice

"Dark data confirmed Metalseadramon power scanned and absorbed Darkness data scan 25%"

"Well wonder what that will do I guess we can figure it out later let's get home." Dusk says as they start walking back to the place they are staying.

* * *

 **At the place they are staying.**

"It is quiet" Dusk says as he walks through the door to enter the building. "It is never this qu…" suddenly Dusk gets slashed at by a sword witch he nearly failed to dodge but luckily he did and Dusk swung his shadow sword and collided with the other sword.

"I am surprised with how hurt you are you can avoid me and block. But i am not done yet" Buraimon then started to swing both his swords at Dusk who just barely managed to dodge the relentless attacks.

"What is going on Buraimon" Lucemon demanded

"Stay out of this Lucemon I am testing to see if he deserves the credit you giv..." Buraimon suddenly gets interrupted

"SHADOW WAVE" Dusk yells slashing the air sending a huge force of dark energy at Buraimon who did not see it coming and got hit by the attack "You attack me once I get back here after a fight that was not very nice Buraimon."

Buraimon gets up and notices that Dusk is covered by a dark aura that is darker than usual "Let's see what you can do." Buraimon charges at dusk but something strange happened.

"BURAIMON THAT'S ENOUGH" Dusk Yells and the aura around him finally converges on Dusk which then explodes.

 **4 hours later.**

Dusk groans as he wakes up "what happened why do feel so much pain."

"A few things happened but don't worry about it for now you need rest" Lucemon says to Dusk who notices that Buraimon

"Is Buraimon ok." Dusk asks concerned about the digimon that is his mentor.

"He will be fine I will explain more later but for now get some rest Dusk I have work too attend to." after the chat dusk closes his eyes and Lucemon then goes to another room

"Ok i was not expecting a showdown like that good thing you jumped in when you did Lucemon otherwise Buraimon would have..." Lucemon interrupts "I know i was afraid that might happen but not this soon." Lucemon and BlackGatomon went silent for a bit.

Finally the silence was broken by BlackGatomon who started with a sigh "I will do it." that line got Lucemon to look a BlackGatomon "You heard me I will join you and dusk on the travels and hopefully we can stop that power from getting out of hand" BlackGatomon just looked at Lucemon

"Well if that is the case i should tell you once Dusk recovers we will be going to meet up with the digidestined and help them and help dusk as well" BlackGatomon just looked confused at the last statement but accepted it I will stay in his devise till I am needed when we head out so I will await further orders Lucemon but do you plan on doing anything about the young boys pride?" BlackGatomon asks looking concerned.

"He will have to overcome it sooner or later till then we just wait and see but with you he might be able to control that power but we will talk more later I need time to think." at that BlackGatomon bowed and left Lucemon alone as he flew off somewhere.

 **3 days later**

It has been 3 days since the incident things have been slow Buraimon has fully healed while Dusk has a broken are witch even surprised him he knew that when he fought Etemon is when his arm broke but he was still able to use it. Now we find Dusk talking with BlackGatomon.

"So that is what happened… Okay so you will be joining us when we meet up with the digidestined if I heard you right." Dusk asks looking at BlackGatomon.

"Yes but I will be in your devise most of the time there I will organize the new information your digivice gets so you can find it easily." BlackGatomon says

"Alright well that make a lot of since so Lucemon still has not returned he must be doing something important so what's on the activities list" Dusk jokes about getting a laugh out of BlackGatomon.

"Well follow me i may have something that you might like and it might come in handy" BlackGatomon says as she motions for Dusk to follow and Dusk just decides to go with it is rare for her to offer anything so might as well see what it is.

It takes about 5 minutes to get to a door that not even Dusk has seen "This is my personal storage... Now let's see ah... here we are." BlackGatomon say as she grabs something from a box. "This is a pendant that Duskmon always wrapped around his hand he called it his shadow luck charm he gave it to me before he fought Piedmon so I hope you can use it just fine Dusk." BlackGatomon gives Dusk the pendant as they head back to the main room.

Now with Lucemon in an unknown place.

"So what is the plan the boy will be in charge when the 4 dark master are defeated and the digidestined leave other than that everything else will play out that is all you need to know." Lucemon says in annoyed voice.

"You can't just leave us in the dark and say a CHILD WILL BE IN CHARGE LUCEMON" a digimon yelled at Lucemon. "Now, now wrath that is no way to talk i kind of like this kid he learns fast and give time to grow up he will look good to" Another voice came from behind him.

Wrath sighs "is that all you can think about" Wrath asks the other. "Well I can't help that it is the way I am at least I am not always mad" the girl says "At least I can give people their space" Wrath says in his annoyed voice

"Oh will you two stop that already you are acting like an old married couple that is a bit weird." a third person walked in the room followed by 6 others "I found them but it took a while" the boy said.

"Good now that everyone is here the fun shall soon begin." Lucemon said with a hint of a small laugh.

 **3 days later at the entrance**

We find Dusk and BlackGatomon in the training room even though Dusks arm is not fully healed they are not trained in combat but in something else.

"Not bad you are getting better at that shadow manipulation but too bad it takes a lot of focus to maintain." BlackGatomon says to Dusk as he is holding up a table but then he sets it down. "True i can do that longer but i wanted to try something new" Dusk says getting BlackGatomon attention.

"Well you peaked my interest Dusk what is the new thing you want to try" BlackGatomon asks curiously.

"Well this" Dusk puts his arm with the shadow weapon mark on it and he makes it expand over his body trying to make it a kind of armor around him but it stopped and returned to normal after reaching his injured arm. "Well looks like as long as my arm is like this it will not do anything." Dusk seems not that surprised same goes for BlackGatomon.

"Well you can try again when it is healed" BlackGatomon say looking on the bright side.

After the little chat they both see Lucemon flying down from above them.

"Sorry i was gone awhile I had to get some information good news I know the digidestined are heading now." Lucemon says as he is greeted by the others

"That's fine Lucemon so when are we headed out because the information will not last long. Dusk says smiling.

"If it is ok we will be heading out tomorrow so we can catch up with them." Lucemon says to the two of them.

"Ok we will rest today and leave in the morning till then see you later." BlackGatomon says as she goes to her room.

"Hey Dusk" Lucemon says and Dusk turns to look at him During the travels i think it would be best to have your powers active and on high alert we don't know what we are up against so be ready" Lucemon says

Dusk just smiles "That i can do i say we get some rest you look wrecked Lucemon" Dusk Joked a bit Lucemon just nodding.

As the three head off to the rooms the stay in for the night Dusk is looking through his **Grimoire of the lost light** and looks it over as he enters his room.

"Let's see here the shadow armor is not just any armor it makes the wielder a living weapon. But it comes with a cost. Wow that is a very big cost I better be careful not to overuse it." Dusk looks out the window out into the distance but he then sees something fly by quickly and when he goes to look at what it was it was gone. "Who or what was that." Dusk then returns to his room and turns off the light and goes to bed.

 **Outside Dusks bedroom window**

"So he saw me that is interesting I better keep an eye on soon him he may have it but if he does our blades shall meet" the mysterious person says as she turns invisible and leaves.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Dusk is waking up thanks to the sun hitting his eyes it takes a minute to recover from that but when he does he grabs a new set of clothes he puts on his purple pants and his black shirt with the symbol of darklight on the center. After that Dusk heads down to the main hall were BlackGatomon and Lucemon were waiting for him.

"Good morning Lucemon BlackGatomon" Dusk says to the two of them

"Morning" they both say to him as it looks like they have been up for a little bit.

"You seem to be missing something" Lucemon says out loud

BlackGatomon then snaps "I know give me one sec." BlackGatomon goes and grabs something bringing it to Dusk "Try it on" BlackGatomon said as she gave Dusk a cloak

As Dusk put the cloak on he noticed that it seemed to adjust it size to match his "wow this awesome" Dusk says as he look at his reflection.

"Yeah we noticed your last cloak got ruined over all the battles you have had so we thought be give you the cloak of shadows it can repair itself if needed and I think it will go great with your mark on your right arm" Lucemon said as Dusk was just checking it out

"Alright i will be in his devise call if you need help" BlackGatomon said as she entered the devise.

Alright let's go i am ready what about you Lucemon" Dusk asks making sure Lucemon was ready

"Yeah so let's head out we can catch up to them in about 5 hours if we run" Lucemon says

Dusk just laughs at that as the start going "What do you mean we when you can fly Lucemon oh well." Dusk says as they are still going and they make it into a forest witch seems to be changing on them.

"What the heck is going on" Dusk then disappears and reapers with a digidestined. "TK!" Dusk says in shock

"Woh Dusk is that you man it's been awhile…" then TK disappears and Joe arrives in his place

"Ok something weird is going on." Dusk looks around

"Your telling me one moment I am with Izzy now I am with you but here is a question where have you been Dusk" Joe seemed to be lost in the question then the others found us and over to us.

"Dusk it is good to see you" Kari exclaimed with her cheerful attitude "Where have you been" she asked

"That is a long story oh there you are Lucemon" Dusk said as Lucemon arrived

"I Hate it when people teleport away but that is what happens when dealing with a puppet but i am still wanting a rematch against him." dusk say that surprised the digidestined

"YOU DID WHAT" they all yelled at once

"You mean to tell me you fought puppetmon by yourself" Joe asked

"Yeah and I lost" as Dusk said this everyone just looked at him jaws dropped

"Woh woh woh you lost how did you live then don't they normally kill their enemies." Tai says for everyone to hear.

Suddenly Dusk disappeared and reappeared behind them in the shadows. "This is how we survived but barely that is.

"Well that makes sense since he did the same thing when a building fell on top of him." Sora said

"Better question how are going to TK back from puppetmon he has him we need to do something." Mat said worriedly.

"Well lucky for you i know where he is follow me" Lucemon said as he went in a certain direction to find puppetmon.

After about 20 minutes of walking they found Kiwimon and had battled him and for some reason Matt's crest would not glow. We Kiwimon was destroyed and Matt got all mad thinking they would not be able to find his brother but then TK is seen Running through the bushes and meeting up with the gang they were all happy to see him.

"See everybody I can take care of myself just fine. He said to them.

"You're the man" Kari exclaimed to TK

"Nice going TK. Great job buddy" Tai said congratulating TK.

"We were worried about you" Mimi says

"Boy for a little kid that was a pretty big escape" Joe say's

TK laughs "Stop it guys you're embarrassing me" TK says energetically

At hearing that it hit Mat hard and he started to walk off from the group.

"What's wrong Matt" Gabumon asks as he follow getting Joe to look behind him to see him leaving.

"It is good to see you all again by the way" Dusk says for everyone to hear. "I had a run in with puppetmon a few weeks ago" Dusk starts to explain everything that has happened up to this point leaving a few things out like BlackGatomon in the digivice and everyone understood.

"Anybody see where Matt went." TK asked

"He's right over there" Joe said "Huh" they all get surprised to see mat is missing. "I don't get it He and Gabumon were right here a second ago. They vanished here we go again."

"Man I just got here to where did Matt go" Dusk said confused as he looks around to see if he can find Matt.

 **To be continued…**

 **Will the digidestined find Matt and who was the person watching Dusk and who did Lucemon talk too we will just have to wait until the next digimon digital monster.**

* * *

 **There this chapter is finally done I have been working on stuff in my life so these will not be made quickly but anyway. I would also like to ask what should the 6 mystery people should be called I will be making a spin off series soon and I would love some help. Just so you all know I am looking for name for characters for sin crests and I mean human names wrath was just a placeholder so I will also make it so everyone who named them are mentioned in the beginning of the chapters they show up in**

 **This is Neo Cipher see you all in the next adventure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone Neo Cipher here I wanted to say thanks for the follows i thought i might work with another chapter for all those who are taking the time to read my fic well anyway here is chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 friends, enemies and new rivals**

"Matt, hey mat where are you" everyone called out trying to find Matt from where every went.

"I'm worried. What do you think could have happened to him, Tai?" Kari asked her brother

"Matts a big boy he can take care of himself" Tai said with a annoyed tone.

"Well wait a minute what if he kidnapped by puppetmon?" Agumon asks

"Yeah he might have been or something worse" Izzy says too the hole group

"No it wasn't anything like that" joe says catching everyone's attention.

"How do you know?" Tai asks Joe who thinks back to went He left "What? He just walked away. And you did not think to stop him." Tai says.

"Well, no was I supposed to? I mean i thought he was just going to use the bushes or something." Joe says to Tai

"That makes since I would have done the same thing in his place and besides he did not know Matt was just going to leave." Dusk backs Joe in the conversation.

"Huh, This is weird. I it is one thing if he was kidnapped but why would he disappear on us like

this." Tai says a bit confused

"I'll say he has been gone a little to long for just a potty break." Agumon walks over to tai and Joe.

"Wait a minute hey is it just me or has Matt been kind of strange lately." Sora asks curiously.

"I would not know I just got back with the group" Dusk joked a bit

"Well he has been acting high-strung" Izzy says as they try figure out what is going on

"Oh remember when gabumon had that digivolving problem?" Biyomon mentioned

"Yeah I bet there's a connections." Palmon says thing there may be something connecting the two.

Kari then turns and gasps catching Gatomon's attention "Kari what is it" she asked her partner

"I thought I heard a voice out there" Kari responded to Gatomon

"A voice was it Matt's. I don't hear anything Kari don't you start losing it to." Tai tells his younger sister

"She heard it to okay i am not losing i wonder why no one else can hear a voice for now i will keep it to myself we have more than enough problems at the moment" Dusk thinks to himself while looking around for Matt again.

"He couldn't be very far away we should look for him" Izzy comes out and says.

"Yeah i suppose Okay guys let's go." Tai agree with izzy.

"Oh hey Dusk how are you doing you are rather quiet" Mimi asks Dusk

"Huh what. Oh well I was just thinking he may just need to be alone for a bit but I still think we should try to look for him" Dusk then walks over to the group "we are bound to find him sooner or later right?" Dusk says making a good point.

"Gatomon , it wasn't Matt's voice i heard." Kari tells Gatomon

"Well then whose was it." Gatomon asks.

* * *

 **With Matt and Gabumon**

"Matt come on. I'm all for exercise but I'm not built for long distances. Matt where are we going?" Gabumon ask Matt who is still walking forward.

"Just away I need some space" matt says

Over on the other side of the lake that Matt is on we find a digimon just standing there.

"Ha Ha Ha! Oh the poor little kid needs a little space, someplace far away from his nice little friends and closer to me." Puppetmon says while watching them continue walking.

"I agree completely" an odd tree digimon says to Puppetmon.

"I am not waiting I'll put him out of his misery those digidestined kids really bug me."

"Wait a minute Puppetmon I have a better idea. You can take care of those other digidestined children, if you want to but as for this one leave him to me. I'll have him climbing up a tree before I am through with him" the tree says as he Laughs.

In the skies above Matt. "Looks like this young man was not able to take the pressure and needs to be left alone for a while I can see why that is I will not tell Dusk about him at the moment but I wonder if there will be a show worth watching because this will be very interesting" Lucemon says to himself and gets a message from BlackGatomon. "Yes what is it." Lucemon asks

"Sorry for the call all of a sudden but i am with Dusk yet i am sensing a power very similar to his even though he is supposed to be the only one like this and it seems to be following us i am expecting a clash because if this person his after what I think there after that is unavoidable." BlackGatomon explains to Lucemon Who immediately catches on.

"I am coming tell dusk to be prepared for combat we do not know the power capability of this force yet so be prepared for anything" Lucemon warned BlackGatomon and she got everything ready to go.

 **Back with the others.**

Dusk separates from the group when BlackGatomon signals him from his digivice and goes to talk with her. "What going on BlackGatomon" Dusk asks

"Yeah sorry about the sudden call but we have company with a similar powers that you have Dusk and it is something that is on it's way." BlackGatomon warned Dusk.

"Okay thanks for the warning" Dusk thanks BlackGatomon and starts to head back to the group

As Dusk starts to return to the group Tai was about to ask where he was but then something moving very fast comes out of nowhere and grabs Dusk smashing him into a tree shocking everyone in the group

"You did not see me coming i am disappointed" A person surrounded by shadow covering their hole body this person let go of Dusk dropping him on the ground with a little dark laugh "now for the **Grimoire of the lost light** " this person the goes to grab the grimoire but suddenly a black shadowy blade swipes at the persons hand "WHAT!"

Dusk slowly gets up with his eyes closed and he slowly opens his eyes "That hurt but that was not a very hard to get over" Dusk then gets rid of his sword and stares down the person.

"So you think you can deal with me i am here for that grimoire and I will take it from you" the person then looks to see the others "and hey we have an audience to watch now I suggest you prepare."

But she does not give him a chance to prepare and attacks him instantly. Dusk then moved from side to side dodging the attack and he jumps back and then gets ready in a thing that he tried a while ago.

"Shadow armor" as Dusk say's this his shadow mark thing on his arm expands all around his body but it seems unstable. If you insist we will fight but don't expect it to be that easy." Dusk says and just stares coldly at the shadow person.

They both look at each other intensely for 10 seconds before they both charged at each other but the shadow person brought a sword out the same way Dusk does again but all dusk did was blocks the attacks and strike back with punches. The person slashed and managed to cut Dusk but Dusk shrugs it off and punches the person in the stomach causing the person to back off.

"Hey anyone know what is going on here" Tai asked

"From what i gathered this Dusk has something that person wants but Dusk refuses to give it to them. So the person want to get the item by force." Izzy says

"Should we help Tai" Agumon asks

Dusk then gets in front of the group after they both got a few hits off on each other "Just go ahead I will catch up and this is not up for debate just go" Dusk tells the others to leave.

"Okay good luck in this fight and don't die" Tai told Dusk and Dusk just nods and suddenly a helmet appears on his head that looks like it should belong to a shadow knight and Dusk goes back into battle.

They other left the area so Dusk continue fighting the opponent they went back and forth but after the fourth clash they both collide with the ground causing them both to lose their armor.

"Ok that hurt more than I thought it would what the." Dusk looked up and noticed the one he has been fight also lost their shadow armor as well.

"I was not expecting that you are full of surprises even without a sword you are still a good fighter." the person says in allowing Dusk to hear her real voice.

"Uh your a girl" Dusk says in surprised

"Of course what because I am a girl I should not know how to fight" the girl jokked with Dusk.

"No i was just not expecting that but either way do you still plan on fighting me because at this rate you will not be able to get the grimoire." Dusk said still looking at her with his cold eyes.

"Scary but yes and my abilities are still more advanced than you let me show you this is just a glimpse of what is to come skullknightmon axmon come forth. Now!" the girl pulls out a digivice that seems more advanced or futuristic "Digi-fuse"

"Skullknightmon, Axemon Digi-fuse to" The two digimon go up into the air and they become one "AxeKnightmon" they both become one digimon that dusk was not expecting.

"What the heck is that." Dusk says as he does not have lucemon by his side right now.

"Well since Lucemon aint here I guess you can use me for now I will be your substitute partner for this let's do this Dusk." BlackGatomon came out of the Digivice ready to go.

"Alright lets try what you told me before BlackGatomon try to digivolve." Dusk says

"Braveheart plays'

"BlackGatomon Digivolve to.." a pear black light appears around around her. "Ladydevimon"

"It has been so long since I was in this form I think I should try being this boys partner more often" ladydevimon then laughs in her own way then looks at Axeknightmon "let's see how strong you are." "Darkness wave" Ladydevimon sends a swarm of bat like creatures at Axeknightmon

"Treason Vortex" Axemon sends a twister of dark energy that collides with the attack stopping it but then he flies strate at ladydevimon "Twin Spear" Axeknightmon then hits ladydevimon with his spear sending here flying in the opposite direction "pathetic you aren't even that strong"

"Okay that it" ladydevimon charges Axeknightmon "Darkness spear" Ladydevimon extends a nail from her hand and stabs Axeknightmon in the stomach making him flinch a bit. "Stun whip" she then hits Axeknightmon with electricity and shocks him sending him down to the ground.

As the dust clears they see Axeknightmon is just standing there and flips his cape back over his back. "I will take back the pathetic part you are adequate when it comes to a fight but that means nothing." He then looks at the girl who just nods. "Multi-dimensional Axe" he goes to swing his axe but is rudely interrupted.

"Paradise lost punch" Axeknightmon gets sent to the ground again "GRAND CROSS" then 10 super heated rock gets sent down hitting Axeknightmon this happened and the girl is surprised to see Lucemon

"I have never been so happy to see you Lucemon" Ladydevimon says as she gets relieved.

"Don't take it easy yet ladydevimon that digimon is still standing" Dusk mentioned getting everyone to look down

Axeknightmon is standing there with a bit of scratches now "I miscalculated when he would return princess I suggest we leave for now so we don't cause any problems for this world and our shadow time is almost up." Axeknightmon says to his partner

"Man and I was just starting to have fun to aw." the girl seems disappointed a bit sad. "My name is Karen remember it we will meet again bye, bye." as she says that both her and axeknightmon disappear.

Lucemon and Ladydevimon land next to Dusk "Okay that was weird" Lucemon looks over in agreement and Ladydevimon turns back to BlackGatomon.

"Man I guess it will be a while till I can contain that form. I will stay in the digivice i say you go meet up with the others" BlackGatomon returns to the digivice

"She's right let's go find the others lucemon." Dusk says and Lucemon reverts back to rookie and follows dusk to find the others.

* * *

 **With dusk not far from the others.**

After running for about 2 minutes they come out of the bushes to see Tai and Matt were in a fight and Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon clashing in the sky above them.

"Uh okay what the heck is going on here why are they fighting" Dusk ask as they come out of the bushes.

"We don't know Matt just showed up after saving Kari and then he wants to have a fight with Tai we don't know what is going on at all" Joe informs Dusk about what has transpired so far.

"Well normally I would bud in but I rather not get in between two mega digimon. That and I am out of energy" Lucemon says as he watches the fight go on

Tai fights Matt in a fist fight while Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon are fighting in the air with no one able to stop them. Metalgarurumon then gets behind Wargreymon and sends him towards the ground.

"BOTH YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Joe yelled at them

"It's ridiculous" Izzy exclaims

"You to are just making things worse." Sora says also trying to stop them

"He's got to be taught a lesson and fast" Tai says as Matt looks at him "here take this" Tai punches Matt to the ground and Matt Gasps and gets up to his knees "I'm only doing this to honor the memory of all the brave digimon that have helped us." Tai says as he grabs Mott. "they trusted us and believed commitment. We can't let them down" Tai says as mat breaks free from the grip

"What if we made a mistake" Matt says as he swings his right arm back to punch Tai

In the sky Metalgarurumon shoots missiles at Wargreymon who just dodges them until one batch of 3 missiles hit him. The digimon wanted to help but could not scenes these were mega digimon. Gatomon told them to just let them duke it.

"I agree let them fight that is the better way solve this" Dusk says "Besides they may be fighting but they will not destroy each other because a bond of friends is not easily broken." Dusk explains his reasoning

Over on a tree not far from the fight. "Ha ha ha! I'm a genius they're all going to hate each other. Ha ha ha!" puppetmon starts floating while laughing.

Missiles are then shot at Wargreymon who dodges again "Terra force" Wargreymon says as he starts to spin rapidly towards Metalgarurumon hitting.

Tai and Matt are going back and forth knocking each other to the ground on there back.

"Uh, OH! I have had it" Mimi exclaims going off somewhere

"Mimi" looks over to see Mimi.

"I am going to sit here and stare at the flowers until everybody starts getting along." Mimi says

"Oh like that's going to help" sora claims.

Dusk and Lucemon just stare watching the battle unfold "wow this is on intense battle I never thought they would be this even" Dusk says while he watches Tai, Matt, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon battling it out.

"Yes i see what you mean and it gets you to stop thinking about the last fight you had were if I did not show up you may have lost" Lucemon said with the sense of humor to it.

"Metal wolf claw" Metalgarurumon shoots his attack at Wargreymon

"Terra force" Wargreymon throws his attack at Metalgarurumon colliding with the other attack

A few seconds later a bright light consumes the area and transports the Group somewhere different both shocking and confusing everyone. But Dusk seems to be blinded instead but still gets brought with the digidestined.

"Where are we" Tai asks

"No idea" Matt answers

"Oh lucky you guys I can't see a thing" Dusk complaints.

"In this world there is a balance of darkness and light, the light represents all that's good in the world and the darkness is the evil. When the darkness grows larger than the light it upsets the balance." a voice from Kari says to the hole group.

"Wow the balance seems really out of whack." Tai says as he see the white room become black.

"So somebody find a switch and put the lights back on" Joe says.

"Hello I still can't see a thing guys." Dusk says to them again.

"That is weird that you can't see because this place is weird" Sora said

"Sorry Dusk something is preventing you from seeing in this area all you can do is listen for now but for you Digidestined allow me to show you something" the voice coming from Kari said as the entire area becomes there home.

"I have seen that digimon before why of course it's parrotmon. He was the mysterious digimon that appeared in highton view terrace approximately four years ago. Now he is completely digivolved." Izzy says as he reads off of his computer.

"He passed through the dimensional divide. Some time ago a digi-egg fell through a hole from our world to yours." the voice from Kari explained

"Kari, what are you talking about? Tai asked his little sister confused.

"I think Kari has had too much catnip" Gatomon said while looking at Tai,

"Well sense I can still here I think someone is speaking through her to tell us the things you need to know." Dusk explained his theory to Tai and the others.

"My theory exactly Dusk Kari seems to be acting like a transmitter for someone to talk to us and give some major information." Izzy continued were Dusk left off

Kati then turns to face the group "My wish is for there to be peace and happiness for everyone." the being said.

"I don't understand are you some kind of superbeing or something" Sora asked the person

"Good Question Sora I agree I would like to know what you are to" Dusk asks supporting Sora's question.

"No i am nothing like that I am similar to the digimon I was produced by databytes Taken from the internet but there is a difference unlike the digimon we're unable to take a shape in a form of a physical body. In order for me to communicate to you I had to temporarily borrow Kari " the being explained to them.

"I think i understand she was the only one besides me that could hear you so when she spoke with you she aloud you to borrow her body to talk to us" Dusk explained for the hole group could hear.

"You could not have chose to borrow his body instead" Tai said complaining that the being was using Karis body.

"Well i ignored it thinking i was going crazy and i am not exactly that balanced as you can tell i still can't see anything right now i think it may be my grimoire that is blocking me from seeing here but I don't mind I say we finish this tour of the past" Dusk says with his usual calm tone he then look in the way he thinks Kari is and say to lead the way.

Suddenly everybody started floating into the air everyone including Dusk got surprised with this as they started to move and get an explanation of what has happened to both the real and digital world for them to know why they were chosen to be the digidestined.

* * *

 **Back in the forest**

After the long showing for everyone. The group gets brought back to the place they were when the whole thing started. With Tai and Gatomon talking to Kari along with Sora then Tai looks over to Matt

"Well Matt no doubts about how we became the digidestined. We saw it happen." Tai sys to Matt

"We sure did" Matt said in agreement

"Huh lucky you I was only able to listen I was not able to see a thing I feel like I missed so much" Dusk complains a it

"Yeah we understand Dusk but can you see now" Sora asked looking over at Dusk

"Yeah actually I can see now I guess that's an upside to things." Dusk is looking around and notices they are back in the forest. "So back to work." Dusk then looks over to Tai and Matt.

"Ok so the entire world is depending on us and we all have to save it together. How about it Matt are we still a team." Tai puts his hand out to Matt just sighs a bit

"What's wrong" Tk asks his brother

"Hey let's put the past behind us" Tai says to Matt.

"I know, but you wouldn't understand." Matt says as he turns around and walks away

"Sure I would" Tai protests "I say you and let bygones be bygones" Tai mentions

"Matt stops walking "that's not the problem this thing is bigger than either of us. It's not about right or wrong I have my paths to follow and you have yours." Matt explains to them

"In this case I agree with Matt let him walk his own path because all paths lead to the same place in the end. If we give him the space he needs he can come around and become stronger than before." Dusk to the group

Matt goes on with what he was saying (the same thing in the show) and then he Says goodbye to the group then walks off. Then Mimi chose she was not going and Joe decided that he would stay with her to make sure Mimi would not be alone since it was dangerous to be alone. Joe even says he hopes later they will rejoin us. Tai just agreed with it and wishes him luck.

"Gee we are going to be split up again" Patamon complains

"Just when we were finally all together" Biyomon

Dusk sighs as they all start walking "I chose to return at the wrong time. Lucemon what do you think." dusk looked at his partner

Lucemon looks over to Dusk "They just need time to there self give them that and it should be fine we will see them again when I do not know but we" Lucemon just says as they continue

"I hope we don't split up anymore" Kari says with everyone just saying they were not leaving the group.

"We may be separated but we really aren't like Dusk said to Matt and Tai we may take different paths but they lead to the same place in the end. At least that is the way I hope it works out." Gatomon says walking

"You and me both Gatomon." Dusk says as he looks to lucemon. "You want to do your usual fly around ahead of us lucemon?" Dusk asks Lucemon

"Sure i can do that i will back soon" Lucemon then goes into the air flying over the others getting their attention.

"Sorry about that Lucemon is doing some scouting he really likes scouting the areas" Dusk says holding the back of his head laughing a bit.

"Uh ok by the way I was meaning to ask but who was that who attacked you" Tai asks since he nearly forgot.

"To be honest I don't know she wanted my book and would not take no for an answer." Dusk explains but leaves out a few details about what here digivice looked like and the hole fusion thing and the pat were he had used a BlackGatomon.

"That sound tough especially that Axeknightmon I don't have any information on it" Izzy says as he looks for any info on him.

"I would have lost if Lucemon did not show up when he did but i think with me standing here you can guess who won." Dusk says to them

"Nice job Dusk I am glad you are okay I hope that does not happen again." Kari says to him.

"You and me both Kari but i think she is not gone forever but for now shall we continue on the road." Dusk says with his smile

"Yeah lets" both Tai and Sora Said.

As they are continuing we find lucemon ahead of the group and quite some distance away goes into a cave.

"This needs to have some debate" Lucemon puts a stone on a pedestal causing holographic images of 6 people and digimon.

"Why have you called Lucemon it is far too early to bring him to this place" One of the Digimon said sounding very mad at the sudden call

"Now, now. Let's not be violent we are all friends" another digimon said while looking like he is walking in front of them.

"So what's going Lucemon this must be important if you call through time and worlds like this." the boy next to the digimon that seemed agrea asks

"We encounter someone that was not from here and had the same control over shadows as my partner does" Lucemon explains to the group what has happened so far.

"Uh sorry that would be my fault" a Girl voice came from the back of the group catching everyone's attention "Yeah there is a girl in this world that is being annoying slowing down our progress." The girl says to them.

"Yeah she has the power over shadows and has Axeknightmon and is getting in the way of our work she recently used a shadow gate to go somewhere now we know where they went" the girl digimon walked besides the girl and looked at the others "She recently got back but while she was gone we got a lot of work done we should be ready on schedule and sorry for the inconvenience of that girl." The girl digimon said as she sat on a couch with the young girl partner of hers.

"You better keep a better watch over your world lust" wrath said to her with his angry tone.

"And you should chill wrath" a little digimon says standing next to his young partner.

"I still hate that we have to waste the resources on this matter I would rather keep these resources but as i have no choice we will also be ready soon"

"Same goes with all us we should be ready soon." the other digimon said along with their partner.

"Good wrath, lust, greed, envy, gluttony, sloth be ready the end of the problem here is almost done I recommended you do your best to not let any setbacks otherwise the plan will not work." Lucemon spoke to them all and they all seemed to agree and lucemon then grabbed the stone turning the hologram displays turn off and lucemon flies off. "I hope this will be a one time problem and now to find out a time to tell Dusk the information i have withheld from him" he says as he flies back to the group.

 **Who does lucemon keep talking to and why is he keeping information from dusk you will have to find out next time on the digimon digital monsters.**

* * *

 **I hope you like this one I have to make this one there will be more to come and there will be a lot more of my own story in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone neo here this chapter will be mostly a chapter about dark and we will see what happens from there.**

 **I had some help from Ricku28 in this chapter with Duskmon being western a bit. It is only for a sec but it is there.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Hey look out Dusk" Ladydevimon flew in front of Dusk as an attack was heading right to him "Darkness Wave" blocking the attack "Are you ok Dusk" looks at Dusk

"Yeah thanks but there are just too many of them I can't keep this up for long" dusk gets up from the ground. "How did we get into this one" Dusk then took a stance ready to support Ladydevimon who was also getting very exhausted "Where the heck is Lucemon we could really use his help right about now."

 **Flashback 7 hours ago**

"Hey I am back it seems all clear at the moment" Lucemon flies down from the sky landing in front of the group "Sorry it so long but I like to be thorough."

"That's fine like you said it seems clear so let's go but let's stay vigilant" Tai gets up and starts to walk with the group following.

Lucemon goes over to Dusk "We may have some things to talk about" Lucemon motions for Dusk to follow and Dusk follows him into the tree line

"What is going on Lucemon this something you don't want to tell the others" He leans on a tree looking at Lucemon waiting for an answer.

"Listen there is a few things things you should know." Dusk lifts his head and looks over at Lucemon. "You see as you know I only have some of the power I should" Dusk nods at that line "Well that is not entirely true. You see I am one of a group of seven powerful digimon…" Lucemon says and looks at Dusk who does not seem that surprised but you know more than I thought" Lucemon just seems puzzled

"Yeah I know a bit of what you seven are Lucemon remember The Grimoire of lost light tells a lot of things even the part about the sin's i am guessing you are going to tell me more of the story" Dusk looks at Lucemon again "Well if that's the case I guess we are going to be here for a while. And looks like we are leaving the group this has better be good." Dusk says with a sigh.

"Yeah sorry about that I know you would rather be with the group" Lucemon is then interrupted by Dusk "No it is fine I understand we will meet up with them soon enough. Where do we need to go?"

"I will explain as we go but we need to move quick because I told that way was clear but the way we need to go is not" Lucemon then flew off with dusk following close behind

 **4 hours later.**

"So that's what you have been doing when you go off alone" Dusk running through a place that looks to be a major cluster of places like Rome, Paris, and other places mashed together

"Yeah well in order to finish our plans we need both the data from the dark masters dark energy and the machines in this part of spiral mountain before Machinedramon is destroyed and this place disappears. "Lucemon explains while flying in a direction that leads to a power plant and stops. "BlackGatomon we need your assistance"

BlackGatomon leaves the digivice and looks at Lucemon. "I heard everything so you finally decided it was time well then let's get going" BlackGatomon ran into the building followed by Dusk and Lucemon

"Ok so what are we looking for" Dusk starts looking around "We are looking for this places main computer hard drive and the tools in the storage Dusk" Lucemon replied

"Hey Guy don't turn on the computers they are all monitored by Machinedramon if we turn them on they will know where we are" BlackGatomon called out and Dusk took his hand away from one of the monitors. "Good to know… I got it let's try down stares if the Power plant" Dusk then mentioned and went there with BlackGatomon following.

Lucemon sighs a bit and flies over to the tool shed finding a Gym bag with rope in it and he starts to put tools in it "Huh what's this…" Lucemon pics up a pitch black orb "This may come in handy... Hmm." Lucemon then peeks out the door to see Tankmons, Commandramons, and Mechanorimon. "Uh oh that's not good.

 **Down stares with Dusk and BlackGatomon**

"Hey take a look at this" pointing to a map layout of the power plant "Nice job Dusk and you were right it is own here and it seems to be in the center of this area." BlackGatomon then runs in the direction of the main computer with Dusk following close behind her.

"Take the turn on the next right and we will be there" Dusk says as they take the turn going into a room with a computer and a lot of hard drives on them. "Uh what hard drive did Lucemon say he wanted?"

BlackGatomon then looks at Dusk. "Ha... I don't know. Uh take them all" BlackGatomon and Dusk then just start taking the hard drives out as fast as they can. "By the way where is Lucemon Dusk" BlackGatomon turns to Dusk awaiting his answer.

"He might be gathering the tools from the shed but it should be done by now..." suddenly an alarm sounds going off and Dusk and BlackGatomon Start running as fast as they can "this isn't good let's get out of here." Dusk yells over to BlackGatomon "I couldn't agree more dusk."

The two of them get upstairs only to find an army waiting for them up the stairs. At first they did not notice them, and they hid behind some pillars trying to find another way out, but they are then noticed by some of the cyber digimon. The Mechanorimon then started to walk towards them.

"Great we are not getting out of this without a fight and where is Lucemon" Dusk then takes a combat stance getting ready for the fight "We will find him later but for now we are partners again let's go. LIGHTNING PAW"

The two fought the incoming digimon very well but they just kept coming but then Dusk decided to bust through a wall and both him and BlackGatomon started to run being the army of digimon

 **3 minutes earlier upstairs with Lucemon**

Lucemon is flying making sure to stay hidden "how am I going to warn the others… Huh what's this" Lucemon looks at the fire alarm and then thinks for a sec before pulling it and taking off before he was seen "I will have to come back to get them.

 **Back to the Dusk and BlackGatomon**

"Okay I think we lost them for a bit" Dusk looks over to where they came from. "What now I think we may have to be careful they may want their hard drives back."

BlackGatomon breathing heavily "I agree so let's catch our breath and get ready to go" BlackGatomon then sits on a tree while Dusk sits and leans on a tree nearby watching the way they came

The two sit there for a good thirty minutes before they got up, and started to walk keeping their eyes open. The two find a clearing not too far away and a tree with a note on it. It was a note from Lucemon saying hold tight he will be back with reinforcements don't do anything reckless.

"Well I hope he gets back quickly because we aren't getting out of without a fight" Dusk then looks over to BlackGatomon. "Let's find a place to hunker down for a while that is properly the better choice than to walk towards our enemies."

"Yeah I agree let's stay there for a while" BlackGatomon points to a Cave and walks over to it with Dusk following behind her.

They walk into the cave and they notice that it was very strange for a cave. It was lit up very well and the further they see that there is a whole living rooms with doors leading to other rooms. Dusk looks over and sees a wall has three giant claw marks on it.

"Uh Dusk I think we should get out of here." BlackGatomon starts backing up towards the entrance of the cave. "And I mean right now"

Dusk turns to see what she is looking at only to see a lion machine creature seeming to be sleeping "What is that" Dusk asked quietly as he also backed up towards the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly the lion thing started to wake up and look around the room. It only takes a matter of moments till it looks over to the two of them and start to growl at them with a threatening growl.

"DUSK, RUN!" BlackGatomon yells as they both turn and run out of the cave "That's LoaderLiomon he is a very powerful machine type digimon even I may not be able to beat him" as BlackGatomon explains as they not don't get to far when LoaderLiomon jumped right in front of them " **BORING STORM** " mane starts to spin rapidly as he tried to ram them witch they jumped out of the way

"We need to fight BlackGatomon Digivolve" Dusk pull out his digivice and BlackGatomon starts to Digivolve.

A dark Digivolving theme plays.

"BlackGatomon Digivolve to..." BlackGatomon is surrounded by Dark energy "Ladydevimon."

The dark light seems to engulf then disburse to show Ladydevimon with her sinister smile ready for a fight. "Ha-ha it seems I now have more power than before." she then looks at LoaderLiomon "I cannot allow you to get in his way **Darkness Wave** " A swarm of bats fly towards LoaderLiomon and stops him from attacking.

LoaderLiomon then swipes the bats away and then looks the two. "Very interesting" LoaderLiomon said in a low growl tone "you are strong but I will not let you leave so easily and I can tell you have the main Hard Drives from the main computer and I cannot allow you to keep them i shall return them to where they belong." LoaderLiomon started to take an aggressive stance getting ready to attack.

Ladydevimon just smiles as she then flies fast towards LoaderLiomon starting the fight " **Black Wing** " Ladydevimon went straight for LoaderLiomon who just jumped to the side avoiding the attack and as she was passing she was hit by the mace like tail nailing her on her side sending her to the trees and Ladydevimon screamed in pain.

"Ladydevimon!" Dusk goes over to her to see if she is alright then turns and looks at LoaderLiomon "I guess fun time is OVER!" Dusk then starts to generate the shadows around him making armor around him. "Let's go." Dusk then charges LoaderLiomon and LoaderLiomon just goes head on against Dusk as Ladydevimon got up got back up to assist Dusk.

 **With Lucemon**

Lucemon looked back from where he was "Damn I better hurry and get to the place. "Lucemon then flew as fast as he could moving around the obstacles in his path. It took about 30 minutes to get where he was going "I know I should not wake this digimon for Dusk but we need an edge on our enemy." the camera pulls out showing a cage opening into a dark room and showing something inside. "Now my friend lets go and take it to the dark masters."

 **Back with Dusk and Ladydevimon 30 minutes later.**

"Ahh" both Dusk and Ladydevimon sent flying.

" **Boring Storm** " LoaderLiomon charges right at Dusk with his mane spinning like a drill

"Hey look out Dusk" Ladydevimon flew in front of Dusk as an attack was heading right to him "Darkness Wave" blocking the attack "Are you ok Dusk" looks at Dusk

"Yeah thanks but there are just too many of them I can't keep this up for long" dusk gets up from the ground. "How did we get into this one" Dusk then took a stance ready to support Ladydevimon who was also getting very exhausted "Where the heck is Lucemon we could really use his help right about now."

 **Flashback end**

"Okay this guy hurts a lot" dusk holds his arm and looks at his opponent then looks at Ladydevimon then back at LoaderLiomon the shadow armor then came off and made a sword.

LoaderLiomon gets ready for round three while Ladydevimon is getting up exhausted "I am..." breathing heavily "not done yet" Ladydevimon continues trying to slow her breathing.

LoaderLiomon then starts circling and starts to laugh a bit "Now it is time for you to be destroyed. **LOADER MORNINGSTAR** " LoaderLiomon swings his tail attacking Dusk who just barely dodges out of the way and where he stood a crater in the shape of a Morningstar.

Dusk turns around to swing his sword when he hears " **EMERALD BLAZE** " and he sees green flames hitting LoaderLiomon and he jumped back looking at the attacker.

Out of the tree line come a dog like creature which seems to be growling, and a green colored flame seems to still be remaining from his attack its eyes locked on LoaderLiomon walking slowly strait towards him.

"Who are you" LoaderLiomon questioned the new comer who shot him with the attack looking very mad from it.

The dog like digimon just walks and stops looking at Dusk "when I am done here you and I will fight" he snarled while he spoke and went back to walking towards LoaderLiomon "I am Cerberumon and I will be your destruction LoaderLiomon **INFERNO GATE** " Cerebrumon starts opening hell gates everywhere around LoaderLiomon.

At first LoaderLiomon managed to avoid most of the portals but after a little LoaderLiomon miscalculated and fell into one of the portals. Once inside the there was no light and Cerberumon started his attack.

LoaderLiomon was attacked relentlessly by Cerberumon " **LOADER MORNINGSTAR** " he tried to fight back missing countless times. He could not see a thing as he tried to fight back but it was as if Cerberumon could still see him "where are you, come out and fight" He yelled out at Cerberumon.

Cerberumon started to laugh as he walked around LoaderLiomon "You are in my domain and once you are here you are trapped" he then stopped and turned fully towards LoaderLiomon " **Styx Killer** " Cerberumon slashed LoaderLiomon causing him to cry out in pain.

Cerberumon was about to hit LoaderLiomon who finally managed to catch the attack and slash his claws finally landing a hit and managed to get out of the realm with Cerberumon. Dusk and Ladydevimon just look in shock with how Cerberumon dealt damage to LoaderLiomon as quick as he did.

" **Boring Storm/Emerald Blaze** " LoaderLiomon charges at Cerberumon who just sends his flame attack that hit LoaderLiomon head on full blast siverly hurting him and LoaderLiomon struggles to get up from the attack but he still manages a evil glare at Cerberumon who just smirked at him.

"To think you are one of the few digimon that lead the army of Machinedramon you aren't that strong." Cerberumon started to speak down to LoaderLiomon. "To think I thought you would be challenged. Hehehe…" Cerberumon Started to laugh as a flame was starting to form. "Well it's time to end this **Emerald Blaze** " Cerberumon sent one last breath attack on LoaderLiomon "aahhh" LoaderLiomon screamed out as he was destroyed and turned to data

"Great now I am next." dusk thinks to himself as he is still exhausted a bit from the part when he was fighting.

Cerberumon then tuned and just looked at Dusk. "I suggest you prepare yourself you only have one chance to survive this battle Human." he said as he was getting ready to charge at Dusk and the instincts of Dusk put him in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile On a tree not far away "Oh come on Cerberumon I told him not to challenge Dusk. I could help but if i interfere that will ruin the chance at him being an Allie but he still could have waited until he was a little." Lucemon started to think to himself but he then noticed that a black strand of data went passed him.

" **Puppetmon Data obtained new features unlocked soon. Dark data now 50%.** " everyone even Cerberumon looked in confusion "What the heck is going on with this thing." everyone just looks at Dusk as he says this.

" **Emerald Blaze** " A blast of fire is sent at Dusk while he was distracted and he was unable to move in time and was hit by the full force of the attack.

"DUSK!" Ladydevimon yelled as she saw him get engulfed in flame and Dusk was falling while covered in fire. Dusk was not moving as he continued to fall.

 **In an unknown place.**

Dusk wakes up in a strange castle that had Darkness all around he did not know where he was but it seemed so familiar. "Where am I" Dusk started to look around

"Y- wa- to -ve." Dusk started to hear a voice he can't quite make out at first.

Suddenly the voice became clear "I will ask again do you wish to live" a shadowy figure appears in front of Dusk surprising him causing him to fall backwards. The figure looks at Dusk "you were not prepared for that last attack because you got distracted." the figure said as the images then shot through Dusk's mind showing him get hit by the full blast of the attack

"Let me guess I am dead aren't I" Dusk asked witch got the figure to respond "No well at least not yet anyway it all depends on what you do now." Dusk just looks at him with confusion the dark figure then motions for the boy to follow him. And he decides to follow the figure into the castle.

Once in the figure seemed to be heading up the stairs to a room with a few tables and chairs witch the figure sit in one and then looks at Dusk "Have a seat and let's chat." The figure though surrounded by darkness Dusk was able tell he was smiling as Dusk took a seat in front of him.

"Okay where are we" He asked the figure and the figure laughed a bit before he spoke "well boy we are in your head if you could not tell." the figure goes western for a sec while talking to him explaining.

For some time the room is full of silent until the figure spoke up "You are acquainted with Buraimon and BlackGatomon I presume" dusk looks at him surprised that this person knew that getting Dusk's attention "I assume you know a bit of the story of their past. Maybe you should hear the rest from my point of view"

"Who exactly are you" dusk jumped straight to the point getting the figure to stand up and remove the shadows surrounding him "My name is Duskmon and my data has merged with you when you arrived in the digital world." Duskmon says as he sat back down.

"Now to tell you part of the story only I know. You see when I fought Piedmon he was doing his usual clowning around. "Duskmon started to go into his explanation on how the fight went.

 **Flashback**

" **Clown Trick** … You see you are no match for me Duskmon" Piedmon just stands there saying this.

Duskmon stands up and put one of his arms in front of him "we shall see Piedmon I am not easy to beat." suddenly out of the skull he has for a hand a sword comes out. " **Brute Strike"** he charges at Piedmon swing the blade but all Piedmon did was dodge it "like I said you are no match for…" "Deadly Gaze" Duskmon interrupts with an attack that hit Piedmon causing little damage and that got Piedmon a little mad

"Well that was rude attacking before I was done talking." Piedmon said as he looked Duskmon that seemed to be laughing "Ha-ha. I don't care if it was rude I will end you here and now" Duskmon charged Piedmon again.

 **Flashback end**

"But you see that last attack was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. When I attacked Piedmon changed his strategy up and hit me with his Trump Sword hitting me with all four" Duskmon explained to Dusk "those attack got passed my defenses and I was unable to continue and I fell in battle" Duskmon looked down he seemed to look a sad. The entire area once again fell into an awkward silent.

The silent went on for a good 30 seconds before it was broken by Dusk "so what now Duskmon what are you to do right now." was all that was asked to Get Duskmons attention. Duskmon then stood up and walked towards a window and Dusk followed.

"First of all we need to make sure you survive this encounter." he looks at Dusk with his dark eyes. "AND TO THAT I WILL BE TAKING OVER" suddenly turned towards Dusk brought out his sword and slashed Dusk catching him unprepared and Dusk blacks out from the attack

 **Back in reality with Dusk falling**

Dusk falls and hits the ground hard and over across the area "Hahaha... Wow and that was Lucemons partner how pathetic" Cerberumon turns to leave until the entire area got very cold all of a sudden. "What the! What's going on" Cerberumon looks around confused

"This is interesting looks like it is that time again I hope I do not ae to hit him again" Lucemon smiles while he watches from the tree he is on.

Cerberumon looked back and forth until finally he turned around to see that there was no flames on the kid. But even more surprising was that he was standing "what the how are you still standing." Cerberumon charged the young darkness user and tried to slash at him with his claws.

Dusk just seemed to catch the claw shocking everyone even the Cerberumon then dusk throws him through a few trees. Dusk also seems to have darkness moving around him faster and faster slowing becoming a tornado.

"What is going on with this kid he should not have been able throw me like that." he looked back over to Dusk and noticed his hand that he used to throw him was different than before it was no longer a human arm, it was Duskmons arm and Cerberumon was able to feel the intent to kill coming from Dusk was at an all-time high

Dusk looked at Cerberumon and then charged at him as he brought his right arm in for a punch but luckily Cerberumon dodged it just before it hit. " **Emerald blaze** " Cerberumon tries to hit dusk with his fire attack again but Dusk swung his arm and got rid of the fire.

Ladydevimon watches the fight from the sidelines confused on what's going on and then she notices Lucemon sitting on a tree and flies over to him "What is going on Lucemon i thought you went to get help" Ladydevimon confronted him

Lucemon looked at her and sighed "you see this was not meant to happen Cerberumon was supposed to help watch but he did I guess he wanted a challenge even though I told him not to bother Dusk till he was older but he never listen." he then looked back towards the fight and notice that dusk was no longer in human form.

Cerberumon looks at Dusk getting ready to attack again "I don't understand how you turned into that form but that will not matter in the end **Inferno Gate"** Cerberumon opened his portals but the now Duskmon just stood there and allowed himself to fall into the portal. "Welcome to my domain" Cerberumon said as he charged at him with his claws slashing and hitting Duskmon until finally Duskmon caught Cerberumon add started to punch him over and over until they both were out of Cerberumon dark area.

Duskmon then looks at Cerberumon without a word. Cerberumon seems to be getting mad but after a bit of looking towards Duskmon Cerberumon realized that his opponent was not actually awake all that has happened seems to be his instinct kicking in while he is unconscious. "Now how to deal with this one" Cerberumon thinks as he is then attacked by Duskmon who has his swords out.

In Dusks head after being slashed by Duskmon "What the heck is going on now" Dusk thinks to himself until he realizes he is still in his head but he was hurting. "Okay why am hurting all over" Dusk then looks around again while holding his arm.

Dusk looks around and sees that the place is different than when he blacked out "god am I still in my head… ow!" dusk drops to his knees and puts his hand on his chest. "What is going on with me." suddenly a Cerberumon appears running full speed and ramming into Dusk causing him to wake up.

As Dusk was hit he was sent into the wall of a mountain waking him causing the transformation to Duskmon End. "You are strong but I think time for me to end this even though you are a kid you're still human and with that i shall end you **Emerald...** "" **Celestial Arrow** " an arrow flies straight into Cerberumon causing Cerberumon to back off from his attack.

With that the Digidestined ran out of the bushes with their digimon following Kari who yells over to Dusk "Hey are you okay" Dusk looks over just giving a thumbs up

Cerberumon realizes he is outnumbered and there is Mega's following behind. "We will meet again human" that is all that is said before Cerberumon ran off in a different way from everyone before he had to face them in combat

Ladydevimon does not even look at the others and flies to dusk reverting to BlackGatomon checking to see how bad he was hurt.

"Remind me to train more when we get the chance" Dusk says as he lays in the rubble.

Kari ran over to dusk with T.K. next to her. Angewomon reverts back to Gatomon as she runs over to her partner and just stared at BlackGatomon not liking her at all.

"What happened to you we have been looking for you for a few days now Dusk." Kari looked at dusk who seemed very confused at that. "What but left only a few hours ago."

"No it has been about 4 days since we saw you Dusk" Tai walked over to them with Agumon by his side. Lucemon flew over from the tree he was on.

"Very interesting could we have encountered a time warp we stumbled upon during the battle because time seemed to move a little faster for you than it did for us it has only been..." Lucemon starts to think for a minute before BlackGatomon spoke.

"It has been almost seven hours since we left the group to do the thing you wanted Lucemon." BlackGatomon ignored the stares she was given and even ignored the group and just spoke to Lucemon who just sighed

Sora stepped up before the others and looked over to everyone "uh is just or dish see left because I don't remember ever seeing this digimon with us" everyone just nods in agreement and confusion.

Dusk passed out just as joe asked and BlackGatomon turned around "You didn't know I was here because I have been in the digivice that Dusk has and I chose not to come out then for reasons" BlackGatomon seemed to just make eye contact with Gatomon before turning to data and going into the digivice not wanting to talk anymore.

"We will explain more later when Dusk regains his strength and wakes up." Lucemon then picks up Dusk "lead the way" way he says as he hold Dusk while flying.

"How about you go in the center so you don't wander off like that again" Tai says as he leads the way forward with Izzy. Sora, T.K. and Kari walked behind Lucemon just so Lucemon does not leave like they did before.

Lucemon grab the bag that Dusk had and put it in a part of a magical storage that he opened and got Kari to look at him "What are you doing Lucemon" she asked curiously "oh I just making

It easier to Carry him by putting his bag in a storage area I am not as strong as my ultimate form." he answered Kari still carrying Dusk.

After a few hours they started to arrive at a desert place and Dusk had finally woke up but he

Was not able to walk all that well.

T.K. just walks behind Lucemon and Izzy and Tai were leading the way chatting until Kari started to slow down while they were in a desert on a rode. After a bit she collapsed and everyone just went over to her "Kari!" they all yelled out and moved her to a shaded area.

 **To be continued**

 **What happened to Kari and what is with those hard drives that Lucemon wanted many secrets to be foretold and will Dusk be able to figure out what to do about turning into Duskmon find out on the next Digimon Digital monsters**

 **Me: Well this took a bit to do I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out what digimon to use. And who would have thought Dusk merged with Duskmon to be honest I did not know that this was a thing till I watched Data squad and found out that I kind of made a bio hybrid digimon.**

 **Dusk: Yeah sure HOW ABOUT YOU WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT NEO.**

 **Me: What the Dusk what are you doing here**

 **Dusk: What because i am a character here does not mean I don't have a life of my own and come on losing to Cerberumon like that and being saved what's with that**

 **Me: can't have you be winning every battle now can I.**

 **Dusk: but still not cool.**

 **Me: Anyway i hope you enjoyed and i guess Dusk will be here more often now but anyway.**

 **Dusk: huh Neo Cipher does not own digimon well see you all next time.**


End file.
